


NEON Inc.

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides to sue Berkshire Publishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEON Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'neon'

NEON Inc.

by Bluewolf

Blair looked at the sign above the blanked-out window.

NEON Inc.

He checked the address. Yes, he was at the right place - but NEON, Inc? What sort of name was that for a firm of lawyers?

With a sign, he opened the door and went in.

The girl at Reception smiled as he approached. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I... " He hesitated, still unsure. One of the few Rainier TAs to remain friendly with him had given him this address (but not a name to go with it), but had Ron decided to send him on a wild goose chase as a cruel joke? "Someone I know suggested that I come here... I want to sue someone."

She reached for a notepad and pencil. "Can you give me details? First of all, your name?"

Well, if it was a practical joke, she had to be in on it too... "Blair Sandburg."

She wrote that down. "Your address?"  He gave it. "And who do you want to sue?"

"Berkshire Publishing - specifically, one of the editors, Sid Graham."

She wrote that down. "Your reason for suing?"

"My mother sent him something I'd written, to get it checked for grammar, etc; he decided to have it published although when he did contact me direct, I told him it wasn't for publication."

"Can you prove that you told him that?"

"I'm not sure. I was on my cell phone. He was - I imagine - calling from a land line. But whether Berkshire routinely records calls - I know some firms do - I don't know."

"Easy for us to find out. Yes, Mr. Sandburg, I think we can take your case - no win, no fee, and we price your compensation to include our fee so you get the full amount. Have you thought how much you want to sue them for?"

"That was something I thought I could discuss with one of your lawyers?" There - he'd said the word. Her reaction would surely show him if this was a nasty joke.

She nodded and reached for a phone. "Can you see someone now, about suing Berkshire Publishing?... Right." She put the phone down. "Mr. Evans will see you in five minutes."

"Er... Can you tell me... " He hesitated.

"Yes?"

"The name of your firm...?"

She chuckled. "We're asked that a lot. It's an acronym. Our lawyers are Charles North, William Evans and Grant Orwell. I'm the final N - Doris North; I'm not fully qualified yet, I'm currently getting work experience - I'm only on reception just now because our regular receptionist is at the dentist - but when I do finally qualify I'll be joining the firm. We've only been in partnership about five years, about the time I decided I wanted to be a lawyer like my father - that's Charles - so he decided to add my name to the other three to make up the word."

"Have to admit I wasn't too sure when I saw it... "

"Quite a few people say that, too... but I think we're getting a reasonable reputation in Cascade. Another few years - " The phone on the desk rang, and she picked it up. "Right." She hung up and pointed towards a short corridor. "Second door."

"Thanks."

Blair took a deep breath, went down the corridor and paused at the open second door.

The man inside smiled. "Come in, sir, and we'll see what we can do to help you..."


End file.
